


Sydney Branch

by Emperor_Tiberius99



Category: Men in Black (Movies)
Genre: Original Character(s), Sydney - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor_Tiberius99/pseuds/Emperor_Tiberius99
Summary: Agent Q is a Man in Black for the Sydney Branch, and he must come to terms with the fact that he was chosen to save the world.





	Sydney Branch

On top of the Sydney Harbour Bridge, the 21st of June 1987, 8:43 PM  
The black-suited man known only as Agent Q aimed his J2 pistol at the Kremulak alien outlaw named Voral.  
“Last time scumbag” said Que, “put the virus down slowly, and then put your hands up, all four of them”.  
The blue-skinned Kremulak held in his lower right hand a small glass tube filled with red liquid, the last known sample of the deadly virus known as ‘the Red Death’ in the whole universe. In his lower left hand he held a pistol pointing straight at Que.  
“NEVER! You damned humans think you’re better than us, better than me. You killed my entire race!”  
“That wasn’t us and you know it. It was the Sandorians. We couldn’t allow them refuge on Earth, there were too many of them. I’m sorry you were all killed, but it wasn’t us.”  
Voral stared daggers at Que, but his hands wavered and almost dropped before he said again “now you are going to know how it feels to lose your species.”  
Just as the alien was about to drop the virus into Sydney Harbour the loud horn of a boat sounded. Que looked down and saw an entirely black ship in the water underneath the Bridge, crewed by people wearing the same attire as him.  
“Well well well, looks like the cavalry has arrived. If you drop that virus they’ll just catch it, and you’ll be sent to LunarMax. But if you surrender yourself now I’ll be sure to put in a good word for you with the head of Sydney branch”.  
Voral shook his head, disbelieving everything that was happening; he looked ready to surrender when his head popped up again.  
“If I can’t kill your species, then I’ll just have to settle for killing you”. He tossed the tube high up into the air in an arc towards Que. The agent dropped his pistol and kept his eyes on the virus, tracking its arc and trajectory to make sure he caught it without shattering its containment. It began to drop and fast, heading straight to where Que was. It fell, and Que completely missed it as it hit a metal beam, shattering. Once the red liquid was exposed to air it transformed into a vapour-like cloud of gas that went straight for the nearest organic being, Agent Que. It invaded his nose and mouth, choking him, turning his face a bright red. The last thing Que remembered was gasping for breath and watching Voral jump off the Bridge, then darkness. 

He woke up shaking in a cold sweat and his body felt damp, both hot and cold at the same time. He panicked, thinking he was still on the Bridge, dying before seeing the white-tiled room around him for the first time. He was in a hospital bed, and a doctor stood over him.  
“Good, you’re finally awake Agent Q” said the doctor in a chippy tone of voice.  
“Where am I? What happened?” Que was dizzy and very light-headed, and all he wanted to do was fall back in the bed and sleep for a decade, but he needed answers more.  
“You were exposed to the Red Death, a particularly nasty virus. Responsible for the Massacre of Arcturon Eleven two-hundred and forty-six years ago. We managed to save you, in a less than contemporary sense”.  
Que was about to say something when he realized something, the doctor has that same chippy tone the whole time he had spoken, he hadn’t even changed facial expressions. A wide grin seemed permanently pasted on his face.  
“You didn’t answer my first question, where am I?”  
“You are aboard my ship, which I utterly unpronounceable by human tongues. Were I to reveal my true form and speak to you, I’m afraid you would turn completely insane and we can’t have that yet, big things are meant of you”  
For a split second Que was sure this was fever-induced dream as he lay dying on top of the Harbour Bridge, but there was something there, something that didn’t quite convince him fully that’s what was happening. It felt like a sort of clear concentration that no dream could ever fully capture.  
“Big things, what kind of big things?”  
“I’m afraid I cannot tell you yet, but I can give you this”, the doctor, or whatever he was, pulled a small silver cube no bigger than a rock from his lab coat and handed it to the agent.  
“What is this?”  
“Once again I’m afraid I can’t reveal that information to you. However I can tell you this. You must keep that cube safe from everything, and you must tell nobody about it. It’s mystery is for you and you alone”.  
Before Que could say something else, he blacked out again.  
He awoke again. This time in a real hospital room. Next to his bead stood W, the head of the Sydney branch of the Men in Black. The man was no older than forty-five, just fifteen years older than Que, but he commanded an aura of authority and leadership.  
“What happened?” asked Que, again.  
“You were exposed to a nasty intergalactic virus that should have killed you. We found you and brought you here, sure you weren’t going to make it. Then suddenly and miraculously you got better” said W.  
“Voral, did you catch him?”  
W shook his head, “no he got away, but that’s for another day. I have something I need to tell you now. After you survived the virus, I ordered a few tests be done on you. Something inside your body has changed”.  
Que didn’t like the sound of that. “What? What changed exactly?”  
“That’s just it, everything changed”.  
Que was confused, and it must have shown on his face because W continued with “your entire cell structure has changed unlike anything we’ve ever seen. Your cells keep on healing themselves, killing diseases and healing injuries. Their aging process has also slowed down incredibly.”  
“Hold on for a second, are you saying that I cant age?”  
“Not quite. You see you do age, but now you do it at less than a fraction of the speed of a normal human. We’ve estimated that for a human to age a decade, you would age just six months. Not to mention that whenever your body inures itself now, it heals at ten times the speed of a normal human as well. For all intents and purposes Agent Q, you are now immortal”.  
The Doctor was the first thing that entered Que’s mind. He did this to me, some kind of advanced alien tech, but why? Then he remembered something else.  
“Would you mind If I had a moment to myself, W?”  
W smiled, said “of course, it’s a lot to process, even for a man in black.” He left the room and shut the door behind him.  
Que searched through the pockets of the hospital gown he was in when he felt his hand brush past it, and pulled it out. It was a small sliver cube, the one given to him by the Doctor.


End file.
